Shadow
by Tsukasa-kun
Summary: Most secrets are meant to be kept. Others you just can't hide. Which is the truth, and which is the lie? The answer to this enigmatic riddle was one the youth had to find out for himself.


Shadow

A NoctisXGarnet fanfic

Summary: Most secrets are meant to be kept. Others you just can't hide. Which is the truth, and which is the lie? The answer to this enigmatic riddle was one the youth had to find out for himself.

A/N: This is a test chapter to see how well it is received. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I am changing things around, Queen Brahne will not be a (total) bitch in my story.

Dedicated to: PrincessGarnetXVI (She is the founder of this couple. She is also a popular Youtuber who makes tributes to couples. Check out her videos, she is awesome plus a really great friend. Check out her own NoctisXGarnet fanfiction, "A Wish Upon Fireflies"!)

Princess Garnet sighed as she gazed outside of her window. Today was her 16th birthday: her coming of age in her kingdom of Alexandria. Everyone was bustling about, hurriedly preparing like it was a huge holiday; even down in the street the folk were busy. However, she did not feel quite up to celebrating. Something was amiss; she could feel it.

"…Princess?"

Garnet turned her head to the voice…it was Steiner, her friend and a royal knight who had kept watch over her since she was born. "Come in, Steiner. It is open."

The door opened. "Princess, the queen summons you in her highness' study."

"Tell Mother I will be down in a few minutes."

"As you wish, Princess." With that, Steiner bowed and closed the door again. Garnet sighed again. Her mother had been acting rather strange…not in a bad way, but differently enough to make her daughter aware. Plus there lay the fact that she was now 16.

Which led to the fact that she might have to marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom.

With all this in mind, Garnet slowly stood and walked down to her mother's study.

"You summoned me, Mother?"

The queen smiled as she saw her daughter enter the room. "Ah yes, my dear Garnet. Please sit."

"Why in your study and not in the throne room?"

"Walls have ears, and I do not wish for this to be made public just yet, my dear."

**I knew it!**

"Garnet, my dear, seeing as how it is your 16th birthday, I have something I wish to discuss with you. As you are aware, by royal law, all princesses at this age have to be married to an eligible prince."

The young princess shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Yes Mother, I am quite aware of it. And I take it you found someone for me already?"

The queen cleared her throat. "Now now, no need to get snappish with your mother, young lady." Garnet quickly bowed her head. "I apologize, Mother. I spoke too quickly." The queen continued. "Anyway, details will be made more clear as the occasion arises. That is all you need to know. You are dismissed." Garnet stood and bowed her head once again. "Thank you, Mother." With that, she exited.

Garnet continued walking, her mind wandering deep in thought. For as long as she could remember, she had been bound to palace rules, never once being allowed the freedom to speak for herself. Anything she said that seemed out of school in her mother's judgment was quickly disregarded and tossed aside because she was a child and as such, may have been counted as foolishness. She yearned for other things: for the cool, gentle breeze on her skin; the closeness of a fellow friend; to love and be loved in return. Were those things she was never meant to feel? She had to find out.

With that in mind, Garnet walked back into her room and dug out her commoner's cloak she rescued and repaired herself. She walked out to her balcony, and climbed down the old vine woven on a trellis attached to the castle wall.

The city streets bustled with excitement as everyone seemed to be preparing for some special occasion. No one seemed to notice the handsome new face as he meandered the busy streets to the city's tavern. He was fairly tall, with dark blue hair with dark, yet not unkind, eyes to match. He was a rarity in a place such as this but then again, he could be just another countryman attending the festivities, just like every other farmer in the region. He perched himself on a barstool.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked the young stranger.

"Just water, please. I have travelled a long way and am very thirsty."

The bartender grunted and obliged, shoving the glass in front of him. "You sure? A nice pint of beer might be better than-" The young man gave him a Look and waved his hand. "Just plain water will do, thank you."

"Suit yourself." The bartender looked him in the eye. "By the way, just from the looks of you I can tell you're not from around here."

"How very observant of you. Let's just say I am a drifter and leave it at that." He stood. "Thank you very much for your service." He tipped the man, and left quickly, the bartender gawking at the generous tip and at the stool he once occupied. "That young man, he couldn't be-!"

The young man wove his way expertly in and out of the crowds, keeping his profile low as he found the alleys, away from people who might recognize him. Just when he thought he was alone, he turned his head, only to bump into someone else. Only the someone else seemed to be running. "Ow!" Squeaked the voice now below him. A girl, he guessed from the sound of her voice. He jumped to his feet. "I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." The girl, a pretty little thing with black hair and dark eyes, smiled and blushed at the same time. "Thank you, and no it is me who should be sorry, I wasn't paying attention." **Damn, this girl is pretty. Although she looks too well-mannered and clean for a commoner…** Thought the young man. "And who, may I ask, are you young lady?"

"Call me Dagger, if you may."

The young man smiled as a lightbulb went off in his head. "Okay then, Dagger. You may call me Noct."

Dagger smiled in return. "Noct, all right." She blushed again and looked down at her feet. "Are you from around here?" She chuckled. "I am sorry, we only just met and I am being so rude. Mother would scold me."

It was Noct's turn to act distant. "I, uh, heard about this celebration. I came here with my friends to wish the princess a happy birthday." He smiled in her direction and shyly touched her face. "You know, dear princess, you can open up to me. It's not like I will turn you over to the Royal Guard or anything."

She gasped. "How did you know that I was the princess?" 

Noct laughed. "It's as plain as the nose on your pretty face. Not to mention, the way you conduct yourself…well, it kinda gives you away." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Garnet looked crestfallen. "I am not surprised. Mother never lets me out of the palace, so I know nothing of the world outside of the kingdom."

Noct tipped his head to the side. "So you never told me why it is you find yourself talking to a perfect stranger like myself."

The young princess sank to the dirt, hugging her knees as she told him the story of her upcoming engagement, forgetting for a minute about her mother not letting it out to the public until the time was right. She gasped as she remembered and clamped her mouth shut. The handsome stranger laughed. "Don't worry, even though I am a humble thief rest assured your secret is safe with me."

**I like the way he laughs.** The princess smiled, feeling better. But that bubble was soon burst as she heard a very familiar voice. "PRINCESS! Princess, where are you?" She panicked. "Oh no, it's Steiner!"

"Who?"

She shook her head. "Steiner, my personal guard. He must have been sent by Mother once they discovered I was missing from my chambers." They both stood, Noct nodding. "I too must go, as my friends must be looking for me, as well. Farewell, sweet princess."

"Wait, Noct! Will I…see you again?"

"…Maybe."

…BACK IN THE ROYAL PALACE…

"Did you find her?" 

"No sir."

"FIND HER OR IT WILL BE YOUR JOB!"

"Settle down, Steiner, I am here."

The burly knight turned to see the princess walking towards him with a maid close behind. "Princess, where on Gaia were you!" Garnet chuckled. "I was just getting some fresh air. No need to fret. Anyway, I take it that Mother wants to see me again?" Steiner nodded. "Yes, this time in the audience hall. It appears we have guests."

**The prince, no doubt.** She made her way to the audience hall. Sure enough, her mother was fuming "Garnet! Where have you been? Oh never mind, just take your seat." Garnet obeyed as the queen summoned the guests.

The person standing at the doors (I forget what they are called) called out "Announcing, His Royal Highness from the Kingdom of Tenebrae, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum!"

Garnet felt the breath leave her body as she saw her intended make his way through the doors. "I-it's him…"

=AFTERWORD=

Whew! Glad to get this off my chest. I have been wanting to write a story about this couple for a while yet and I wanted to get this out before I went to bed. Anyway, I am posting this to test my improv skillz (yes I made this up as I went). If I went too quickly and whatever I can do to improve the story, please let me know! Hint hint! And Asuka, I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit as I did writing it! :D

TRIVIA: This is my first-ever crossover fic plus the first one in a long time with no OCs!

btw I am in love with Noct.

L8R days!

~T*K~


End file.
